the miracles of our love
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: Because Lucy could only stared at him with love in her eyes. She loved this man and she doesn't want to let him go, never. Because he was her rock and he only belonged to her. "Natsu" The name even sent chills down her spine. He was her angel. "Just give me a chance and I promise to love you than you have ever loved before." It was the miracles at love at work. NaLu. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Act One**

**{**_**When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for**_

_**When someone walks into your heart through an open door**_**}**

* * *

She gazed upon him, a smile graced on her lips. She hugs him, tugging on his shirt, pulling him closer towards her. She breathes in his scent and clutches his jacket, gripping it firmly. She buries her face in his neck, her legs laying on his and she smiles as she heard his soft breaths. She stared at him, wishing longingly that he was awake. She watches as his chest heaves and sweat trickling from his chin to his neck towards his torso. She bites her lower lip and couldn't wait to marry him. She loves him with all her heart and she doesn't want to let him go. He will always be hers and hers only.

She glanced at the trees, and taking glints of the green grass. She sighs and once again buries her face in his neck. He began to stir and she couldn't help but smile. Her heart squeezed in delight as she felt his arm wrapped around her tiny little waist.

"Lucy," He said slowly. He breathes in, taking in the scene of the meadow. His void holds tender that she always loved. She loves more than she ever realized. Brown orbs met with onyx orbs and her brown eyes glittered with delight.

Lucy laid her forehead on his and smiled as she saw him with a small smile. She blinks at him once faint red appeared on his cheeks. His onyx eyes began to flutter closed much to her disappointment.

"Natsu," She says with all the love she could muster. She loves him and he already knows that. She loves him with all her heart and she cannot lose him. No, not anymore; her only response was a muffled sound. She giggles lightly. "I love you."

She swore she saw his lips twitched a little. His eyes fluttered open and she bit her lower lip. She doesn't care anymore; she doesn't care what other people think of her. She loves him and he loves her and that's all she ever wanted…was to love.

He grabs her hand, intertwining them with his. "Remember when we first met." Lucy smiled. She remembers alright.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "I remember that moment as clear as the blue sky. But…" She scrunches up her face in disgust as the bad memories came into her mind.

"…but they were trying to rip us apart. Why would they do that? Just because…just because I was a wealthy person and my father was well-known and you were just a "dirty" pauper. I love you and they should know that."

Natsu bit his lower lip and buries her head in his chest as she sobs quietly. His heart was aching with emotion. "Those were some unpleasant memories, but our love for each other became stronger as ever."

Lucy laughs before giving him a peck on his bare neck. "Natsu, you're so cheesy. I swear…"

Yes, she loves him, and she remembers those unpleasant yet sweet memories as clear as the blue sky.

**…**

"You look stunning Levy," Lucy said as she stared upon her best friend. She watched as her friend stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her friend's brown eyes glittered as a pair of diamonds and lips were morphed into a smile. Levy spun around, facing the blonde. Her smile clearly never leaving her face; it was the ball tonight and she couldn't wait to see the love of her life wearing a tuxedo and looking dreamingly handsome.

"Thanks Lu-_chan_," Levy said. She frown a bit as she looked at Lucy. "But what about you. You don't have any man to dance with.

Lucy bit her lower lip and smiled sweetly at her friend. Her fingers twiddling with the fabric of her dress and her pool of brown eyes were holding a little sadness. "I do have a man, Levy. I thought you knew that already."

Levy came rushing towards her friend; she crunches down and gazed into her friend's eyes. She always admired how strong she can bottle up her feelings. But it always worries her that her friend doesn't seem to tell what's wrong or her relationship with her father.

"I know Lucy, but not that man. A man that you truly love and will always held dearly into your heart," Levy said. Lucy blinks at her before an upsetting smile was ceased upon her lips. Lucy laughs heartily.

"I see Levy," Lucy said, "but I will never find that man. I have to marry a man who's in the same social class as us…at least – that's what my father says."

Levy grips her hand slightly before her eyes held sadness. "How is your relationship with your father?"

Lucy sighs and regains her fingers. She fiddles through her hair before patting the bun planted on her head. She glances at her pink long gloves before landing her eyes back on Levy. She smiled. "Still as bitter as ever."

Levy frowns and Lucy smiles at her. "C'mon, let's not talk about that. Let's talk about the ball and how it's going to a wonderful time."

Levy smiled.

**…**

"Ms. Heartifillia, your father wants you," one of her servants said. Lucy and Levy stares at the door and Lucy felt herself gripping onto her dress. She didn't want to see him; she never wants to see him. He made her feel like she was anything special towards him; he made her feel like she was trash that he wanted to get rid of.

Lucy pressed her lips tighter tightly before giving Levy a peck on the cheek. "I see you at the ball." Levy nodded before she watches Lucy walked towards the door. Lucy inhales a breath before pushing the door open.

The maid down before saying with her head bow, "Mister Heartifillia wants to see you."

Lucy nodded before she walked towards her father's room, brown orbs of Levy's, watching with an upsetting expression.

**…**

"Yes father," Lucy said; she was near the door of her father's study hall and she felt her stomach twist in a disgusting way. She felt sick to her stomach and she didn't want to see her father.

Jude, Lucy's father, pressed his lips together. "You may enter." Lucy enters his room and brown eyes were staring at the dark brown desk that was dull and has a population of paper on top of it. Lucy's jaw clenched.

"Father," Lucy said. She chewed on her lower lip; bitterness gnawing at her bones. "I heard you called for me."

Jude pivoted his body to face Lucy; brown eyes were staring intensely at her. Lucy felt her heart pounding in her chest and found herself shuddering in fear at her father's eyes. She heated it when he watches her like that; she hated the way he has to call for her and not look for instead.

"Lucy," Jude said slowly. The syllables of her name spitting out of his mouth; Lucy bit her lower lip, uneasiness swallowing her. "You will have an arrange marriage with the Bayer's. You will marry their son name Daniel whom you are taking to the ball."

Lucy inhale a breath; anger was surging through her and she felt heat rising through her ears, and ears were moist a various colors between red and pink. Her father; her damn father. She cannot believe him.

"I see," Lucy said, poised. She has to keep her emotions at bay; after all, her relationship with her father isn't too _sweet_. "Is that all, father?"

Her father spun around, facing towards the window. The color of his brown eyes narrowed slightly at his daughter. "That is all. You may leave now."

Lucy nodded before leaving her father's study hall or room she would like to call it. As she closed the door behind her, she touched her cheeks' Lucy could still feel the heat running through her cheeks and blood boiling. She gritted her teeth. "All damnation to you, Jude Heartifillia."

**…**

"I'm going for a walk," Lucy declared. She said it loudly so her servants could hear her. "Tell my father that also." The maids bowed before a loud slam was hear outside the house. She was irritated; she was annoyed; she was mostly upset as well. Her father was the most careless person in the world. He didn't care about her, or how she felt about this arrange marriage.

Lucy scurried along the sidewalks of Magnolia, ignoring the eyes of every person staring at her. She was wearing her regular clothing; she was wearing a white tank top and some skinny jeans; to top it off, she wore dark boots and a leather jacket. Lucy would've been scolded by her father for wearing these "inappropriate, unpleasant, and unladylike, and utterly ignorance clothing."

She was lucky to have Levy cleverly sneak these things towards her.

Lucy then found a tree and she didn't spotted the boy that was laying there with his eyes clothes; she didn't really think at all but sat under the tree, brown eyes wandering around her surroundings. She never use too get out much.

Lucy twiddled with her fingers before biting her lower lip; she doesn't want to go back to that house. She didn't want to wear fancy clothing, nor did she want to see her ridiculous father.

Lucy sighs, exasperated. She was tired; she was tired of being order around by her father. But she can't say anything towards him. What can she say towards him?

"That you can run away," a sudden voice said. Lucy nearly jumped, startled by the voice. She turns her head around and she finds a boy – a boy grinning at her. What in the name of Mavis?

"When did you get here?" Lucy asked. The boy quirked an eyebrow, lips were pressed together. "I was always here."

Lucy snorted at that statement before closing her eyes and laying her head on the grass. She wanted to stay here all day long; she wanted peace and quiet. Maybe she should just…

"What was it about your father that you couldn't tell him?" the boy eagerly asked.

…or maybe not.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Why do you care and how did you know what I was thinking?"

The boy gave her a small smile before she found a little of his teeth showing. "You were saying your thoughts out loud."

Various hues of red and pink rushed towards Lucy's cheeks and ears; she bit her lower lip before turning away. She can't believe she thought out loud; she even said these things in front of a person she has no idea who he is.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Why do you care?"

"Pardon?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes in a dangerous manner. "Why do you care about my life? I don't even know you. Heck, you could be a criminal sitting next to me."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, although, Lucy could see the glint of amusement in his onyx eyes. "Well I'm not. C'mon, don't be afraid to share."

Lucy glared at him before a small smile was placed on her lips. "Okay."

The boy grinned.

Lucy then began her life story.

**…**

The boy lay there, speechless. He stared at the ground before landing his eyes back on Lucy. "So what I'm hearing, you're a very wealthy person and you hate your father. You don't want to get married arrange by your father. Basically, you want your father to live in _hell_."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but that was a great idea. "No; I do not want my father to live in hell."

The boy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Lucy thought it looked good; his messy hair. "Why don't you runaway. You know…elope."

Lucy knitted her eyebrows together and lips were twitched into an amusing smile.

"Elope; I can't do that."

The boy pointed a finger towards her. "Yes you can…you just haven't tried."

Lucy laughed, and it was the longest laugh she ever had in awhile. The boy was funny and he was simply…intriguing she should say. "I have to go."

Lucy stood up from the grass and brushed off the dirt of her pants. Before she could walk away, the boy grabbed her wrist. Lucy raised her eyebrows at him. The boy grinned at her. "I never got your name."

Lucy laughed once more that was filled with sweetness and amusement. She stared at the male in front of her; he was tan; he has captivating onyx eyes; his clothes were slightly dirty; his teeth was pure white; he was muscular as well (Lucy could see the outline of his torso through his shirt), and he has rosy colored hair.

He seemed weird but she likes him. "I'm Lucy and you are…?"

The boy grinned at her; Lucy swore her heart jumped in delight a little. The boy showed his teeth before answering. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

**…**

**And this was suppose to be a one-shot and it turned out like this; *she sputters in embarrassment.* I wanted it to be a one-shot but I guess a story could do. I WILL EDIT THIS SOON BUT I WAS JUST TOO EAGER TO SHARE THIS WITH YOU. Sorry, but please be aware that I wrote this on my phone…so yeah. I will edit this later when I have the time. **

**I just want to say that I will update my other stories if I feel like it. I am really busy guys. **

**This was inspired by my teacher and my classmates; we were talking about social class and stuff in English so yeah. **

**I will update this story sooner or later; don't you worry. I want to hear reviews and please follow/favorite. This looked like I didn't write it but oh well. **

**I was listening to Heart by Heart and the song is by Demi Lovato; it was such a long time since I listen to this song. Hope you like my new drama fanfiction for NaLu.**

**I see you when I see you.**

**Black Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I decided to update a story that I wanted to write. Sorry for being late and I just want to thank everyone who followed/favorite and review. Thanks for that. Okay so I'm going to continue off with the story,**

* * *

_**Miracles of Our Love**_

**Act One**

**{When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for**

**When someone walks into your heart through an open door}**

* * *

**…**

Lucy stared at the boy as he grinned sheepishly. Her eyes soften slightly before smiling as well. "Okay Natsu. I guess I see you around."

Natsu nodded and before Lucy can even take the first step, she felt something touched her hand lightly. She pivoted her head and found Natsu staring lovingly at her. Lucy lifted an eyebrow.

"Goodbye Lucy and I hope to see you," Natsu added softly. Lucy's breath hitched before nodding. She felt her cheeks warmed a little and she took her hands away from his. She walked away, facing the direction to her house. She could only hope to Mavis that her father didn't notice she was gone.

Lucy wanted to turn around and see if the boy was still watching her. He was quite intriguing and indeed cheerful. Lucy was having a good time being there with him. She forgot all of her social status and just enjoyed being there with him.

Which was quite comical; her father would laugh hysterically and told her not to see the boy ever again—which she highly doubt she will see again tomorrow—but you never know, fate has a weird way of changing things.

Lucy smiled.

**….**

Lucy had this strange urged to roll her eyes as her servants started to pick out dresses for her. She didn't even wanted to go to the ball but she was forced to. How is this even fair to her?

Lucy waved her hand dismissively at the servants. "You may go now. I don't need your help to pick out a dress. I think I can find one myself."

The servants shifted their gaze at each other before staring ahead at Lucy nervously. Lucy lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

One of the servants spoke up to talk. "We cannot do that Ms. Heatifilia. Mr. Jude said we have to help you."

Lucy rolled her eyes. Of course her father would do that. She cleared her throat. "Listen, don't mind my father. I just tell him that I dismissed you, so you don't have to be worried about getting yelled at. I just want some privacy for awhile, okay?"

The servants nodded before they egress out the room. Lucy sighed before she tapped her chin. She didn't even know what to do to pass time.

Lucy stood up from her couch before she approached her mirror. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She tilted her head to the side.

She pivoted her head at the dresses the servants left her. Should she really go to the ball? She didn't want to but she has to. Lucy shrugged her shoulders before biting her lower lip.

Lucy drawled in a breath before exhaling slowly. She slapped her cheeks lightly before pumping up her fists. "Okay Lucy, lets go get ready."

**….**

Lucy stared at her reflection tiredly. She sighed to herself as the servants—that she called back in—helped her wrapped her hair around into a firm bun. The servant backed away before she let Lucy stared at herself.

"You look stunning," One of the servants said. Lucy could only nod as she stared at the big pink ball gown her mother picked out for her to wear.

She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay here.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "thanks. Now let's get going."

**….**

Everyone was dancing, cheering and having a blast at the ball. Lucy could hear the noises outside her door. Lucy chewed on her lower lip. Why does she have to do this? Lucy never wished for a ball and she has to meet the person she's engaged to. Today was her worst nightmare and today was a disaster. She truly wished she could run away and be with that boy again. What was his name…was it Natsu?

Jude, Lucy's father, softly kissed his wife on the lips before departing. He went towards the microphone and he told his servant to cut off the music. Everyone turned to stare at Jude.

Jude smiled at the guest. "I'm guessing everyone is having a wonderful time."

The crowd cheered in agreement. Jude chuckled.

"Well, I would like to welcome the person we made the ball for. The person everyone's been waiting for, my daughter, Lucy Heartifilia," Jude said.

And as he made that statement, the doors opened and he could only get a glimpse of the servants.

Jude's stomach churned. Where was his daughter? He stared at the servants and the servants smiled nervously.

Before Jude could form out a word, one of the servants spoke up hurriedly. "She left."

Jude raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean she left?"

The other servant quickly added, "She stormed off and she said she didn't want to be here."

Jude stared at the servants, gaped. He shifted his gaze at the butlers. His nostrils flared.

"Don't just stand there. _Find_ my daughter," Jude said.

The butlers nodded before they curtsy and left the ball.

**….**

Lucy ran as she tiredly picked up the edges of her dress. She ran away from her house and she dragged herself through bushes and trees. She heard one of the main butler's blew their whistle and she knew all to well that they were looking for her.

Lucy sighed tiredly and she ran as fast as she could. Lucy tripped and Lucy stared behind her. It was her shoes. Lucy stood up and took of her shoes that were hindering her from running away.

Lucy ran to the place that she went yesterday and she never turned back.

**….**

One of the butlers approached the main butler, Loke. Loke shifted his gaze at the butler. He lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Loke asked. The butler flinched before showing Loke the pink shoes that matched with Lucy's dress.

The butler stared at Loke. "We found this near the bushes, Loke."

Loke stared at the butler before his gaze flickered towards the shoes. Loke grabbed the shoes from the butler. He analyzed it for a bit before blowing his whistle.

"Guys go find Lucy Heartifilia. She may be around the area," Loke said. The butlers nodded before heading off.

Loke frowned as he stared at the shoes. "Why did you run away Lucy?"

**….**

Lucy stared at her pink baby toes and she sighed as she sat on the ground. She left her shoes near the bushes and she probably left footprints as well. Great, she just left more evidence and they will find her pretty soon.

Lucy sighed and she brought her fingers towards her hair. Lucy decided to take off the bun and so she did. She let her golden locks flow and she ran her fingers through it.

Lucy bit her lower lip. She has to go. She's didn't create a distance from her house. They will find her easily.

Lucy frowned. Once she gets back, her father will punish her for the rest of her life and she will never be able to step outside again.

Lucy sighed once again and she stood up. She was about to brush the dirt off her dress but before she can, she heard footsteps.

Lucy's eyes widen and she began to run again. She didn't mind that it started to rain. Rain physically and emotionally.

**…..**

Layla Heartifilia wasn't angry _per say_. She actually loved the thrill of action and she needed an excitement in her life. Of course she's worried about her daughter and she wants her back, but she can't help but feel the excitement gnawing thoroughly through her bones and eating her heart out.

Layla wrapped her arms around Jude and she kissed his cheek. She fiddled through his golden hair—that she adored so much—and smiled at her husband.

"Jude," Layla said tiredly, "you have to stop being angry. I know our daughter ran away but maybe she had a reason for it."

Jude folded his hands together. He had to cancel the ball for all of this tragic mess. He had to apologize to the snotty guest that was disgusted that all of these commotions happened.

They even commented on his sort of parenting which angered him.

And this all happened because Lucy didn't wanted to attend the ball. Jude snorted. He could care less and she's _his_ daughter. She is suppose to be obedient and listen to him not rebel _against_ him

Jude turned towards his wife. He saw the smile that he wanted to marry over and over again.

"Layla," Jude said softly, "aren't you angry? Lucy created this whole catastrophe."

Layla blinked at him before she cocked her head to the side. No, I'm not angry."

Jude blinked at her. "Why not?"

Layla smiled. "Because Lucy has a reason for this, and all we have to do is listen to it."

**…..**

Lucy ran as fast as she can. Her legs were throbbing and her head ached painfully. She had to step on numerous of puddles and mud because of the rain. Her golden hair was soaking wet and she was all dirty.

But it was worth it.

She needed to stay away from the house for awhile before she decides to come back.

Lucy ran and she felt this pain as she accidentally bumped into a person.

Lucy landed on the person's chest and she gritted her teeth.

"Ow," the person said. It was weird. It was like she heard that voice before. Lucy hoped it wasn't her butlers.

Lucy pulled away from the person quickly and stood up. She couldn't see the appearance of the person fully because of the dark and the rain.

"I'm so sorry," Lucy said, "here, let me help you up." She held out her hand and the person stared at her warily.

"Thanks," the person said. Well, at least she knows it was a guy. The guy took her soft hands into his rough ones and he stood up.

"Thanks again for the—" The male stopped his statement before his eyes bugged out. Lucy lifted an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay, sir?" Lucy asked. He was staring at her weirdly.

"—Lucy. Remember me. The guy you was talking to before," The male said.

Lucy tapped her chin before realizing who the person was. "Natsu."

Natsu grinned and Lucy smiled. It was Natsu. The person she just met earlier on the day.

"So," Natsu said, "why are you out here in the dark?"

Lucy quieted and she averted his hot gaze. She stared at her feet that was dirty and covered with mud. Before she could say anything, she heard the footsteps and someone faintly yelling out her name.

"Loke," Lucy whispered.

Natsu lifted an eyebrow. "Who?"

Lucy stared at Natsu with panic in her eyes. "Natsu, we have to go or they'll come for me. We have to go now."

Natsu stared at her and he bit his lower lip. "I would ask you why but now is not the time. C'mon, I know a place that will keep you safe."

Natsu took Lucy's hand and he began to run. Lucy stared at their hands that were intertwining and she had a slight smile on her face.

This seemed kind of romantic. They were running in the rain from her butlers. It was like she was a damsel in distress.

Lucy laughed. It was pretty funny if you asked her.

"Natsu," Lucy nearly yelled through the pounding rain. "Where are we going? Where are you taking me?"

Natsu pivoted his head and he grinned at her. Lucy felt warmth creeping onto her cheeks.

Natsu turned around. "I'm taking you to _Fairy Tail_."

Lucy blinked before smiling. She had this feeling that today might be her first adventure and a lot of drama may stir her way.

But she couldn't care less because Natsu would be there with her throughout the entire way.

And with that thought, Lucy smiled. "Thank you Natsu."

**…...**

**How was that? I wanted to end the chapter here. I hoped you guys enjoyed because it took me a long time to write this. **

**I personally liked this chapter because it really cute, and if you think about it, the NaLu moments are so cute**

**Please review and follow/favorite. I hope to see you guys enjoyed the second chapter of **_**Miracles of Our Love**_** because there's more to come. A lot of drama would head towards Lucy and Natsu's way. **

**I see you guys next time, **

**ambiguous seafish **


End file.
